Estirpe indomable
by Bailarina del fuego
Summary: Selene y Nabil son dos hermanos de un tranquilo pueblo alejado de la guerra, pero eso cambia cuando su territorio entra en los intereses de Valdor, una nación que desea ampliar sus territorios, después de ciertos sucesos varias personas tienen cambios de conducta que harán peligrar la seguridad de nuestros protagonistas, ellos tendrán que luchar para seguir adelante PAUSADA


**Negociaciones**

El joven Nabil se deslizo entre todos los arboles ya secos a causa del invierno, cubiertos de una fina capa de nieve dándoles un color entre grisáceo y blanco, su ropa no destacaba entre arbustos y matojos secos, pero su melena rubia deslumbrante y larga era atrayente de cualquier mirada que posase sus ojos en el bosque. Se movía rápida y ágilmente entre ramas retorcidas que hacían el paso entre ellas muy dificultoso, aunque para él era un simple juego que consistía en moverse acorde a la situación, casi le parecía fácil, un simple juego para niños, aunque sus motivos de estar allí no eran exactamente para jugar, más bien era una obligación, su hermanita pequeña se había ido sin avisar de la casa, ahora le tocaba a él buscarla por todas partes, esa pequeña fierecilla, siempre que podía se escapaba para no tener que hacer tareas y poder jugar, correr, trepar, saltar, o hacer cualquier cosa que implicara moverse, jugar, hacer deporte, era bastante hiperactiva y nerviosa, necesitaba moverse, era como un tiburón, si se quedaba parada se moría, esa era la niña a la que todos catalogaban como una simple cara bonita, indefensa y adorable.

Ya había pasado quince minutos intentando divisar algo que sobresaliese en la gama de clores del bosque, pero todo parecía normal, la niña era bastante buena en las escondidas, empezó a buscar más detenidamente en cada rincón, cuando se acerco al tronco de un árbol que habían cortado y ahora servía para sentarse, estaba hueco y por un agujero vio algo de color rojizo, sonrió, ya había encontrado a su hermanita, hizo como que se iba, haciendo ruidos de pisadas, cuando pensó que su hermana ya habría ignorado su presencia dio un salto y se plantó al otro lado del tronco, por ese lado se veía el interior del árbol, allí estaba una pequeña niña hecha un ovillo con una sonrisa picara que insinuaba: Valla, me has pillado. La miro bien, era una pequeña niña de apenas 6 años, cuatro menos que él, tenia puesta su ropa favorita: un vestido que en la parte de arriba era marrón, luego tenía un cinturón grande de color arena con un lazo en el lado de color marrón oscuro, la falda y sus volantes era de color marrón claro, llevaba unas botas marrones de cuero, además de una capa negra con capucha y un broche hecho de una piedra roja como la sangre que recordaba a su cabello rojizo como las llamas crepitando de un tono similar al de sus ojos, una mezcla entre color avellana y rojo sangre, un color muy característico debido a su rareza.

La niña salió del tronco hueco del árbol y se incorporo quitándose ramitas y hojas secas de la ropa. Después empezó a correr hacia el pueblo, trepaba por los arboles y saltaba de rama en rama, era una linda niña acróbata que intentaba divertirse, el chico iba caminando tranquilamente observando a su hermana brincando hábilmente entre arboles, de vez en cuando si tenía suerte había alguna liana suelta lo suficientemente fuerte se colgaba de ella e iba sobrevolando el suelo.

El chico había oído decir a algunos niños un poco más pequeños que su hermana que cuando se la veía saltando de liana en liana parecía una pequeña diosa del bosque, un hadita de la naturaleza, una elfa de los prados, todos en el pueblo se llevaban bien con la pequeña, era una pequeña niña linda, amable, ágil, lista y muy cariñosa, era una chica muy querida por todos.

Todos apreciaban a la pequeña, era amable con todos, cariñosa con sus amigos, de vez en cuando ayudaba a los mayores con sus tareas, cuando se escapaba la gente no la miraba con enfado por dejar sus tareas, si no con cierta alegría por la diversión que causaba su mirada llena de picardía típica de una niña pequeña llena de diversión.

El chico era alguien apreciado en la aldea, trabajaba en diversas tareas de agricultura, ganadería, limpieza o ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, a veces cuidaba a los niños de los demás cuando los hombres se iban a por leña o carbón y las mujeres estaban confeccionando ropa, recogiendo fruta, o haciendo cualquier tarea, tenía amigos con los que jugaba cuando podía y siempre intentaba hacer nuevos compañeros o aprender cosas nuevas.

Los chicos pasaron por el prado hasta llegar a la aldea, allí todos estaba montando un gran revuelo, perecía ser que alguien importante había ido a negociar con la aldea sobre unos asuntos que no entendía muy bien, como en la aldea usaban la democracia se reunieron las personas más importantes del pueblo, el padre de los pequeños, Klain, Subaru y Tohgo. Pasaron allí unas tres horas, nadie podía entrar y por lo tanto, nadie sabía lo que pasaba o lo que se contaba en la reunión. Después de las tres horas y media la gente no podía mas con la intriga, nuestra pequeña pelirroja se aprovechó de la situación, y fue diciendo a las personas más ansiosas por conocer los detalles de la discusión que ella podía trepar hasta el techo de la casa donde estaban reunidos, escuchar y anotar su conversación para luego pasarla aciertas personas, claro que habría que pagar un precio, todos los que oían el peaje necesario para la información se extrañaron un poco, es decir, la inocente pequeña querida por todos en cierto modo les estaba chantajeando, es más, la pequeña regateaba con cierta profesionalidad para conseguir lo mayor posible, la mayoría de las personas del pueblo aceptaron, algunas a regañadientes, pero aceptaron. La chica empezó a buscar puntos de apoyo en la pared, poco a poco al final llego al techo, sin hacer mucho ruido busco algún buen sitio para escuchar, cuando se hubo acomodado saco de algunos bolsillos de su capa papel y un trozo de carbón al que se le había dado punta, no era muy cómodo escribir, pero era lo mejor que había, después de cuarenta y cinco minutos se vio a una pequeña sombra negra y roja bajando por una de las paredes de la casa.

Al bajar se quito la capucha y se pudo ver su pelo rojizo, que destacaba especialmente ya que la capa a cubría enteramente, cuando se acerco a los vecinos tendió en el suelo un papel y extendió la mano, la gente entregaba una cantidad específica de dinero y después tenían derecho a leer la nota, en la que básicamente ponía:

\- Antes ya hemos expuesto todos nuestros deseos, ahora, creo que como Slirith, hijo de Kintith, de la familia emblema dorado, queremos proponer un trato con la aldea, pasareis de ser un pequeño pueblo independiente a ser una polis de nuestro gran país, Valdor, es decir, vosotros seguiríais como siempre habéis estado viviendo, solo que constaríais como territorio Valdoriano, también cooperaríamos en distintos casos, es decir, vosotros habéis conseguido más cultivo del que necesitáis, una polis de Valdor necesita comida, entonces nosotros os cobraríamos un pequeño impuesto, dejándoos claro algo de reserva, y si vosotros tenéis escasez de alimentos nosotros os proporcionaríamos lo que pudiésemos. También tendrías derecho, al habernos apoyado participando en una guerra, de una recompensa ya fuese en tierras, como en provisiones como en riquezas, claro que esto usualmente suele ser voluntario, a no ser de que no tuviésemos más hombres para luchar, no podríais uniros a ninguna otra potencia mundial, falta decir que os protegeríamos de cualquier enemigo como territorio Valdoriano, claro que esto a veces tiene un precio, una pequeña recaudación si los daños han sido elevados, claro que esto suele ser muy de vez en cuando. Creo que esto se adapta aproximadamente a las demandas de cada uno para tener un trato justo. ¿Qué dicen?

\- Tenemos que hablarlo entre nosotros, y también tendríamos que consultar a nuestros vecinos, esta es una decisión que nos afecta a todos. -Dijo Tohgo

\- Además, todos sabemos que Valdor está en una importante guerra contra una potente fuerza mundial, si nos unimos a vosotros seguramente nos pondremos en contra de gente muy poderosa y tendríamos que luchar en cada batallas que libréis. No me parece un trato justo. -Dijo Klain

\- Klain, estos asuntos los debatiremos en privados, y decidiremos lo mejor para nuestra gente. -Dijo Subaru

Hasta ahí llega la nota, el hermano de la pequeña tuvo que leérselo a algunas personas ya que mucha gente que vivía en pueblos aislados no sabían leer ni escribir, es más, muchos se asombraron al ver que la pequeña pelirroja de seis años, supiera escribir, y lo hacía bastante bien. Mientras que la gente comentaba esto se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba la niña. Su hermano empezó a buscarla, pero lo único que llego a ver fue una mancha negra con un punto rojo como la sangre deslizándose por la puerta de la cabaña de la reunión como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya era demasiado tarde, su hermana ya había entrado en la habitación de los representantes del pueblo, todo seguía normal, así que no se debieron de dar cuenta de su presencia, o no todavía.

Nuestra sombra del fuego intentaba adivinar en que habitación se encontraban los representantes, si hacia cualquier ruido al entrar en la habitación incorrecta la podrían descubrir y ganaría muchos problemas. Tenía que concentrarse, cerró los ojos e intento agudizar el sentido del oído, últimamente en el bosque había practicado a agudizar sus sentidos para cualquier ocasión, por ejemplo en la que se encontraba ahora mismo, escuchaba algo, leves rumores a la derecha, un poco alejados, la segunda puerta de la derecha alguien estaba hablado en voz baja. La pequeña se acerco con pies de pluma hacia la habitación, la puerta estaba entre-abierta y con su vista panorámica desarrollada pudo ver casi toda la habitación, era pequeña, claro que esa cabaña era la más grande del pueblo, tendría tres habitaciones pequeñas y una un poco más grande que las usuales en las que antes se habían reunido con el tal Slirith. Tenía una pequeña lámpara de aceite en el centro de la sala sobre una mesa pequeña, alrededor de la mesa había cuatro cojines, cada uno ocupado por un representante del pueblo, Tohgo, Klain, Subaru e Intori, el padre de los pequeños, la lámpara y sus figuras hacían sombras extrañas, los cuatro parecían mantener una discusión, pero no levaban la voz, seguramente para que nadie les oyese, ni los visitantes ni sus compañeros, aunque estos ya se hubiesen enterado hace un rato.

Nuestra espía se deslizo a través de la puerta ondulando su capa negra como si de viento oscuro se tratase, si alguien notaba su presencia se ocultaba en las esquinas de la sala a las que la luz de la lámpara a medio gastar no alcanzaba. Después de oír durante unos quince minutos se harto de las ideas estúpidas que proponían sus vecinos, el único callado era su padre, el que más se acercaba a una idea razonable era Subaru, pero tampoco rozaba una idea al alcance de sus posibilidades. Ya empezando a aburrirse decidió salir de las sombras y abrirse paso hacia la mesa, fue saliendo poco a poco y cuando estaba un poco por detrás de Klain y Tohgo se sentó, unos segundos después de eso todos miraron hacia allí, ninguno se había dado cuenta todavía de su presencia así que se asustaron al ver un misterioso sujeto totalmente tapado por una capa negra al que solo se le veían las botas de cuero, su boca haciendo una mueca de desagrado y una gema roja como las llamas. Todos se echaron para atrás con expresión de asombro.

\- Si solo miráis vuestras opciones llevareis nuestro pueblo a la ruina.- Dijo con un tono bastante serio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que llevaremos tu pueblo a la ruina? -Dijo Klain algo molesto.-

\- Lo que tendríamos que preguntar quién es esta persona que parece haber escuchado nuestros problemas y según como habla tiene una solución para ello.- La primera vez que Intori hablaba en la reunión.-

\- Primero debería enseñarnos su rostro.- Esto lo argumento Subaru.-

\- ¿Y si hago todo eso? -Dijo mientras me quitaba la capucha de la capa y dejaba ver sus ojos mas rojos que de costumbre, hablando de cosas extrañas no tenia su habitual sonrisa, ni siquiera una de las suyas que pone cuando esta algo cansada, una simple mueca de seriedad, frialdad y algo de irritación.

\- Uf, que susto, si tan solo es la pequeña Selene, por un momento pensé que estábamos dentro de algo serio. - Tohgo parecía aliviado.-

\- ¡Esto es algo serio! -Dijo mientras que golpeaba fuertemente la mesa con el puño.- Si solo pensáis en vuestras opciones os cerráis a lo que pasa a vuestro alrededor, como antes, sabíais que había problemas relacionados con ese país, pues lo mismo, si se ve que se hacen más grandes, sus ansias de poder también lo harán, si tan solo una vez dependemos de ellos, ya sea por un saco de trigo como por un trozo de carne lo usaran en nuestra contra, cada vez nos cobraran un poco mas de impuestos, hasta que nos quedemos sin nada y tengamos que renunciar a nuestra independencia para volvernos sus esclavos por un simple trozo de pan duro¿¡Es eso lo que queréis!?

\- Selene, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué te pasa? - Subaru parecía bastante irritado con la forma de hablar de Selene.

\- Espera, tal vez tenga razón la pequeña diosa de los bosques, es cierto que cuanto más tengan más querrán, si empezamos a depender de ellos nos acabaremos volviendo sus lacayos, ¿Lo que nos intentas decir es que declinemos su oferta?

\- No es eso, ya que si les rechazamos lo más probable sería que arrasasen la aldea, pero tampoco sería del todo correcto aceptar su oferta, creo que deberíamos sentarnos a negociar algunos asuntos de la propuesta, que quiten algunos apartados.

\- Eso es verdad, pero como acabamos de comprobar ellos saben más de esto que nosotros, tampoco nos iría muy bien negociando, ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

\- Si me permitís podría ser yo quien negociase los asuntos, todos saben que a los niños es más fácil engañarlos y comprarlos, a parte del mero hecho de que una niña de seis años vaya a negociar por un pueblo entero, y si solo me ven como una cara mona no se preocuparan tanto y no intentaran hacer trucos demasiado complicados, lo que me dará una cierta ventaja ¿Puedo?

\- Si mis compañeros están de acuerdo yo mismo te guiare a la mesa de negociaciones.- Intori miro a sus compañeros que asintieron firmemente.-Bien, pues vamos para allá pequeña sombra de los arboles, te deseo toda a suerte posible.

Se dirigieron hacia allí, Selene en la cabeza del grupo, a su lado estaba su padre, y detrás de ellos Klain, Subaru y Tohgo, un poco más alejados de la niña, o parecían tener mucha confianza en ella, porque era raro que se comportara así o porque era raro que nunca lo hubiese hecho. Selene se había vuelto a poner la capucha de su capa negra, por lo que únicamente se le veía la boca, sus botas y un poco de su mirada, la cual podría describirse como un fuego poderoso tras una gruesa capa de hielo. Avanzaba con determinación, no se detectaba duda en sus pasos, cada pisada era firme, no como sus acompañantes, que no avanzaban más de tres pasos sin pararse a pensar si lo que hacían era lo correcto. Cuando ellos seguían avanzando ella ya se había parado delante de la puerta de la sala de reuniones, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta con fuerza, los otros negociantes se exaltaron un poco por el ruido que provoco la puerta, se sintieron mas sorprendidos cuando la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era un sujeto de baja estatura cubierto totalmente por una capa negra y un broche rojo, Selene se sentó en frente suya, cuando se hubo incorporado sus acompañaste estaba cruzando la puerta, todos esperaron a que cada uno se hubiera sentado.

\- Parece que tenemos a alguien nuevo entre nuestros camaradas, espero que ¿no estéis pensando en pagar alguien para matarme y ahorraros cualquier malentendido? Antes de nada quiero presentarme, soy Slirith, hijo de-

\- Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, y conozco tu nombre, Slirith, hijo de Kintith, de la familia emblema dorado. Estoy aquí para que todo tenga un mejor desarrollo.

\- Si te pones seria yo también tendré que ponerme serio. Aunque antes querría saber el rostro de mi oponente.

\- Claro, faltaría más, mi nombre es Selene, hija de Intori. - Se quito la capucha y como era de esperar se asombro al ver el rostro de la persona que le había desafiado era una niña, pero también parecía algo aliviado de que fuese una pequeña y no alguien más mayor.

\- Quisiera que renegociásemos algunos términos del acuerdo.

\- Claro, espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos, claro que si hay algo en lo que no estés de acuerdo, podríamos darte una compensación.

\- De momento centrémonos en el acuerdo y lo demás ya lo discutiremos mas tarde.

\- Quiero que se eliminen ciertas condiciones del trato, quiero quitar las reclutaciones obligatorias y los impuestos, a cambio aceptaremos las reclamaciones de provisiones si tenemos más de las que necesitemos, seremos territorio Valdoriano pero manteniendo nuestra independencia, si alguien viene como vuestro, nuestro enemigo lucharemos contra él, contando con ayuda Valdoriana. Todas las demás cosas que no he mencionado no se cambiaran. Creo que es un trato justo.-Aunque pusiera su voz de siempre su mirada seguía seria así que desconcertaba tanto a los Valdorianos como a sus compañeros.

\- Veo que aquí enseñan bien a sus niñas. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Doce?

-Seis, en realidad. Esto no es fruto de ningún enseño, es solo que nuestra gente suele esconder más de un as bajo la manga.

\- Ya veo, bueno, cerramos el trato bajo las ultimas condiciones dadas. -Se dieron un apretón de manos y lo dieron como acabado.

Cambios

La gente de Valdor se había marchado hace un rato, los vecinos eran conscientes de ello, pero sus representantes no salían y Selene no aparecía por ningún lado. Desde fuera no se oía nada, pero dentro se podía notar el ambiente tenso entre las cuatro personas que había allí desde un principio y la niña que se había añadido y parecía haber salvado el trato.

\- Selene, te estamos muy agradecidos por colaborar en asuntos diplomáticos, te damos las gracias por habernos explicado la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, pero nos has dejado algo perplejos, es decir, conocías nuestra situación, has sabido interpretarla desde distintos puntos de vista y logrado ser objetiva para llegar a una solución que en general nos resulta benefactora y por eso te estamos muy agradecidos, pero no es una conducta muy propia en tu edad, y menos en ti, que siempre parece que estas ajena a temas serios, queremos que nos cuentes en cómo has pensado que nos podrías ayudar.

\- La gente estaba impaciente por saber que pasaba en la reunión, así que aproveche y trepé hasta el tejado, cuando encontré un buen lugar para escuchar saqué papel y carbón para escribir lo que pasaba, luego se lo entregué a los vecinos. Me fije en que la situación no sería fácil de asimilar, así que me coloque mi capa y entré para intentar salvar el pueblo. Hablando de salvar el pueblo, lo lógico sería no presumir de abundancia de provisiones, ya que si tenemos más de los que necesitemos nos los quitaran a su antojo. Deberíamos aparentar tener lo justo, aunque de vez en cuando tendríamos que aportar aunque fuese un poco para que no sospechasen de nosotros. Dicho esto, mi trabajo ha terminado aquí.- Selene se coloco la capucha y cerro su capa con el broche de piedra rojiza mientras se disponía a salir de la pequeña sala y desparecer entre las sombras, aunque cuando se acercaba a la puerta unas manos la retuvieron, era su padre.- ¿Qué haces Intori?

\- Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, seguro que pretendías irte y que el merito recaiga sobre nosotros, pues nada de eso, tú te vienes con nosotros a fuera para que todos sepan quien ha salvado el pueblo.- Mientras que arrastraba a la chica encapuchada agarrándola por los hombros.

Cuando salieron todos estaban a la espera de respuestas que Selene no había dado en su nota anterior, mientras que todos murmuraban posibles teorías de lo que había pasado dentro. Se abrió la puerta silenciosamente, los pocos que se dieron cuenta que de esto corrieron a decírselo a los demás, al principio solo vieron un punto rojo entre la oscuridad, a medida que el punto rojo avanzaba se creaba el contorno de una persona alrededor de este, solo su hermano reconoció a la encapuchada, todos los demás intentaban verle la cara a través de su capucha, se asombraron mucho mas al ver a Intori, al que consideraban el líder del pueblo sujetando de los hombros, casi protegiendo a la misteriosa figura que ni siquiera se sabía cuando había entrado.

No mostraba su cara y no hablaba, nadie parecía reconocerla, los demás representantes del pueblo parecían tener con ella una relación entre respeto y miedo. Entonces fue cuando Intori habló, diciendo que habían conseguido un trato justo en el que podrían seguir siendo un pueblo independiente a no ser de que la situación empeorase, aunque de eso sería mejor hablarlo después, dijo que no sería necesario informar de lo que habían hablado porque ellos ya lo sabían, sus vecinos parecieron algo alarmados de que supiera que la pequeña Selene les había conseguido parte de la información sobre la reunión. Una vez calmados los cuchicheos, Intori siguió hablando, dijo que solos seguramente no hubiesen conseguido un buen resultado a largo plazo para el pueblo, pero gracias a la ayuda de esta hada de la naturaleza.- Después de oír ese mote todos volvieron a cuchichear, solo algunos niños pequeños, los que admiraban a Selene se dieron cuenta de que era ella la misteriosa encapuchada, mientras que los niños intentaban explicarlo a los adultos. Selene se quito la capucha y se desabrochó la capa, dejando ver su característica melena pelirroja, su camisa y su falda, todos empezaron a preguntar el que hacía en la reunión y cuando había entrado, ella permanecía callada, con una mirada fría que hacía dudar si en verdad era Selene, los acompañantes de Intori empezaron a hablar de que si habían salvado el pueblo había sido gracias a Selene, que había comprendido la trampa oculta en el acuerdo con los Valdorianos y había conseguido un trato del cual ellos no tenían por qué salir malparados, los vecinos se quedaron un momento en silencio, intentando asimilar la información, aunque en unos segundos todos empezaron a vitorearla y a lanzarle piropos, los niños aprovecharon para soltar algún alago sobre su belleza natural, ella seguía con una expresión fría, mirando al horizonte, nadie se dio cuenta de ello, nadie excepto su hermano y su padre.

Los habitantes del pueblo se habían calmado, algunos seguían celebrándolo por su cuenta, otros se centraban en averiguar el trato con los Valdorianos, otros hacían esto mismos, aunque se centraban en como lo había hecho Selene, los más pequeños debatían quien se apoderaría del corazón de Selene, las niñas estaban o enfadadas de ser el centro de atención tanto en los niños pequeños como en los adultos, ya fuesen hombres o mujeres, o la admiraban y querían hacerse sus amigas para poder llegar a ser algún día como ella. Aunque casi todos hablasen de ella nadie la veía por ninguna parte, se había marchado a su casa, estaba recogiendo algunas cosas de su cuarto, unos harapos de ropas ya desgastadas por el tiempo y por sus escapadas al bosque, busco cualquier trozo de tela que era seguro que no echarían en falta, también cogió papeles y un carboncillo que no usaba mucho, y unos trozos de pan duro que estaban al fondo de la despensa y seguramente tirarían, los metió en un saco de esparto, se coloco su capa negra y se fue hacia el bosque, se adentro un poco, cuando vio un olivo grande y hueco se metió dentro del árbol y tapo el agujero por el que había entrado con ramas y hojas secas, dejo la bolsa debajo de un saliente que había dentro del árbol.

Palpó en el interior de la corteza del árbol hasta que encontró ciertas hendiduras notables al tacto pero invisibles a la vista. Cogió el carboncillo de la bolsa de esparto y marco los huecos, después de eso salió y cogió un piedra notablemente grande con la que hizo más hondas las hendiduras, ya lo suficientemente profundas metió sus pies para ir subiendo por el interior del árbol, cada vez que no encontraba las hendiduras para apoyarse las hacia ella misma con la piedra que llevaba sujeta en su cinturón.

Ya habiendo llegado hasta el final del árbol se apoyo en una deformidad del tronco mientras que con las manos empujaba hacia arriba, llevaba ya unos minutos empujando cuando una parte redondeada se elevo, la niña echo a un lado la parte de madera y se subió, era una superficie mas o menos plana en la que había una especie de toldo hecho con ramas y trozos de tela cosidos entre sí, también había un tipo de cojín, eran más trozos de tela cosidos entre sí, pero parecían tener un relleno de hojas secas para poder sentarse.

En una esquina se encontraba un fragmento de un tronco de árbol, aunque estaba perforado y sacado dos partes, aunque a esas dos partes se les había quitado parte del interior y las habían vuelto a meter en las hendiduras, de forma que quedaba una cajonera hecha a partir de un tronco de árbol, en el primer cajón había trozos de comida dura que seguramente no se pondría en mal estado hasta pasado mucho tiempo, en el segundo se encontraban varios papeles en blanco y escritos, un carboncillo pequeño y una pasta de hojas que parecía servir para quitar marcas de carboncillo, también había cuerdas, conchas, piedras, ramas y un trozo de cuarzo totalmente transparente. Selene, después de asegurarse de que no había nada fuera de lugar bajo y cogió la bolsa de esparto para volver a subirla, dejo los mendrugos de pan duro en el primer cajón, la tela, los papeles, carboncillos fueron al segundo cajón.

Selene se recostó en el cojín y se tapo con una parte de la alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del suelo hecha también de trozos de tela desgastados, cogió varios trozos de tela, la punta afiladla de una rama pequeña y una fina cuerda que enredo en el borde de la rama, con eso se puso a coser unos trozos con los otros hasta que a duras penas consiguió un notorio trozo de tela, el cual puso de alfombra, y con la que se estaba tapando la dejo como manta, se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera, así que en cuanto vio una liana lo suficientemente resistente se colgó de ella bajando poco a poco en espiral hasta que sus botas llegaron al suelo.

Empezó a caminar despreocupada por el camino del bosque, cuando traspaso el último árbol perteneciente a ese lugar tan especial para ella su expresión seria se cambio por su mirada habitual, una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de vitalidad e inocencia, después de eso se desabrocho la capa y se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

\- Ya estoy en casa, siento llegar tarde.

\- Selene, te estábamos esperando, hoy tenemos cena especial.

\- ¿En serio? Genial, me encanta la carne que cocina mama, hoy tengo mucha hambre- Dijo mientras se fijaba en las caras serias de su padre y su hermano. -¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?

\- En realidad, Selene es lo que has hecho bien, nuestros vecinos se han quedado sorprendidos alegremente, pero hay algo que nos preocupa a mí y a tu hermano, como sobornaste a los vecinos haciendo cosas que no deberías hacer, saliendo bien de ello, como si no fueses la misma persona te interesaste por asuntos serios, y pareces conocer bastante bien el tema…

\- Si te soy sincera no entiendo nada de lo que me estás hablando. Ahora quiero comer, estoy hambrienta.

\- C-claro.- Selene parecía haberse olvidado de lo que había ocurrido, ya no era la misma.

Habían pasado unos meses desde eso y nadie se acordaba de la extraña conducta que había tenido Selene en ese entonces, en el pueblo todo marchaba bien, los representantes del pueblo estaban siguiendo las instrucciones de Selene al pie de la letra y todo parecía seguir su curso, de vez en cuando Intori o el hermano de Selene, intentaban que Selene respondiera a alguna de sus preguntas, como por ejemplo, como había aprendido a escribir, temas de ese calibre o a manipular los intereses de los demás, la pequeña evadía las preguntas, o respondía con otra distinta de modo que nunca conseguían una respuesta que les satisficiese, es más les intrigaba el cómo sabia desviar preguntas peliagudas con tanta facilidad.

Los Valdorianos se habían reunido para discutir la situación en la que se encontraban.


End file.
